Le cœur au bout des lèvres
by disorder-destroy
Summary: Vivre était un chaos, un joyeux bordel où on oubliait son cœur derrière un carton bousillé. Et l'Homme dansait, sur une mélodie raté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne les cueillir. Mais Draco Malfoy ne veut pas vivre, et surtout pas vivre comme les autres. Alors il s'use, il s'adapte, il survit. [UA]


Hi peolple \o/ ! Alors alors !

Ici, je suis une grosse débutante, et j'ai du mal à me faire à la prez' -qui est spécialement mochounette, surtout quand c'est pas en version mob'- , tout ça. Ensuite, moi qui ai la phobie des fautes,je m'excuse pour toute celle présente dans ce texte, et si quelqu'un voulait m'aider pour la correction et la structure des chapitres à venir, merci, je vous aimounette.

**J.K Rowling possède les personnages, certains lieux et je ne lui vole rien.**

Aussi, mes personnages sont ce qu'ils sont, et peuvent s'éloigner de leurs comportements dans H-P, surtout que c'est un UA, sans magie.

Cette histoire aura tout les tons, et je ne la classe pas dans quoi-que ce soit. Les personnages sont humains, ressentent tristesse, plaisir, et joie. Je demande le respect pour eux. De plus, certains avis, pensé sont les leurs, et pas les miennes. Merci de ne pas m'identifier à mes perso', vous serez aimable.

Mes personnages, sont pour la plupart homosexuels et cela tourne autour d'une **romance entre deux hommes. Il y aura des scènes explicites,** et si cela ne vous emballe pas, je m'en fous, byebye.

De plus, ils ne penseront pas toujours à se protéger et prendront parfois des drogues, or protégez vous -entre les gosses et les M.S.T- et l'abus de drogue peut être nocif pour la santé, et le mental.

Certains thèmes soulevés seront plus sensibles que d'autres, et j'ai les idées en vrac pour cette fiction, et si ça plait j'aimerais en faire une avec un nombre important de chapitre.

Niveau publication, je garantis rien. Cela dépend de mon envie, mon moral. Mais sachez que chaque review donne un sourire, et l'envie de continuer. Je ne vous engage à rien, mais je préfère qu'on laisse une petite trace de son passage, sinon j'ai l'impression d'écrire dans le vide. Or, quand j'écris dans le vide, j'écris pour moi, et si j'écris pour moi, je ne publie pas.

Les avis négatifs sont autorisés, on apprend de nos erreurs, tant qu'ils ne sont pas injurieux et fondés. "Oorrf sa craint tro pourri ton truc mdr cé quoi cé gen ! "" à bannir svp.

Brefouille, je vous laisse lire, et merci merci de lire.

* * *

**•**

**•**

** 01- I Never Dreamed - Black Label Society**

** 02- Sunshine - Matisyahu (acoustic/spinner version) **

** 03- Perfects Strangers - Deep purple**

**04- The Blue door - Angus Stone**

** 05- Wayfaring Stranger - Jack White**

**•**

**•**

_Parce que la vie réelle est ailleurs. Les étudiants arrachent les pavés de la chaussée, renversent des voitures, construisent des barricades ; leur irruption dans le monde est belle et bruyante, éclairée par les flammes et saluée par les explosions des grenades lacrymogènes. Combien plus douloureux fut le sort de Rimbaud qui rêvait aux barricades de la Commune de Paris et qui ne put jamais y aller depuis Charleville. Mais en 1968, des milliers de Rimbaud ont leurs propres barricades derrière lesquelles ils se dressent et refusent tout compromis avec les anciens maîtres du monde. L'émancipation de l'homme sera totale ou ne sera pas._

_Mais à un kilomètre de là, sur l'autre rive de la Seine, les anciens maîtres du monde continuent de vivre leur vie et le vacarme du Quartier latin leur parvient comme une chose lointaine. Le rêve est réalité, écrivaient les étudiants sur le mur, mais il semble que ce soit plutôt le contraire qui est vrai : cette réalité-là (les barricades, les arbres coupés, les drapeaux rouges), c'était le rêve._

La vie est ailleurs, _Milan Kundera._

_•_

_•_

**I- Éclairé par l'intensité.**

**U**n craquement céleste traversa la nuit sombre. Un espoir vif dans une mer de noirceur. Un astre brillant, d'une blancheur inquiétante. L'univers était un infini irréel. Il n'était qu'une infime particule plongée dans le néant le plus profond. Les hommes étaient une poussière de rien, dans un rien encore plus immense et effrayant. Ils étaient enchainés à une existence sans fondement et consentement.

Une illusion un peu gauche et ratée. Un tour de magie vieux comme le monde, un peu ringard à présent, qui se nommait la vie.

Puis, un petit truc joyeux. Une parcelle de bonheur amer, une mélancolie doucereuse. Des myriades dorées de souvenirs, de petites histoires. C'était un repère, une étincelle lumineuse dans son ciel sombre. Le sentiment qu'il ressentait était étrange. Il lui aurait donné sa vie, même s'il l'avouerait jamais. Son bonheur était sa seule importance

«- Zabini, tu es amoureux de moi ?» Demanda t-il d'un ton neutre mais curieux.

Le jeune métisse releva ses yeux vers lui avec lenteur; son joint était vers le chemin de sa bouche mais ne semblait vouloir continuer son avancé. Blaise Zabini semblait tétanisé. Et ce regard si sombre qu'il connaissait par coeur le scrutait avec incrédibilité.

Puis l'instant se brisa. Et voilà que le jeune homme riait aux éclats. Son rire était bruyant et un peu rendu âcre par la fumette. Des larmes commencèrent à perler de ses prunelles obscurs et il se demanda s'il devait être vexé d'être la cause d'une telle hilarité. Finalement il décida que non. Il n'avait jamais vu Blaise rire comme ça et son amusement lui mit un coup au coeur. Il avait l'air heureux, épanoui.

«-Putain, qu'est-ce qui te prend soudainement ! Amoureux de Draco Malfoy !» Son hilarité reprit de plus belle, et la moue agacée de son ami l'obligea à se calmer. Après une inspiration où tremblait un rire, il reprit «Oh, mais je t'aime ! Mais ton charme ne m'émoustille pas » finit-il dans un clin d'oeil surjoué.

Draco passa rapidement le fait que c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait "je t'aime" avant de réaliser que c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait tout court. Comme il le voyait songeur, il rajouta d'une voix plus douce et sérieuse.

«Un jour, l'amour ça va te tomber dessus. Bam, comme ça. Et tu vas te prendre une grosse claque dans ta gueule de blanc-bec, Malfoy.»

Le rire qui passe ses lèvres était jaune, un peu bancal. Son ami du le remarquer, car il poussa un soupir terriblement exagéré. Qui voudrait l'aimer, lui? Qui prendrait la peine de faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Qui était assez idiot pour s'attacher à lui ? Il était libre . Comme l'air, le vent. S'échappant entre les doigts, insaisissable.

«-Ne-dis pas de conneries, Zabini. Et je préférerais encore qu'une météorite m'écrase», répliqua-t-il sur un ton méprisant.

Son ami esquissa un sourire léger, habitué à sa verve et son manque de courtoisie. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Et pour rien au monde, Draco Malfoy ne changerait. Devenir une bonne personne, se fondre dans la masse et envoyer des sourires préfabriqués à la volée. Quel intérêt ? Lui, n'en voyait aucun. Il assumait la personne qu'il était, et emmerdait le monde entier.

«-Au moment où tu vas t'y attendre le moins. Quelqu'un t'aimera pour ce que tu es toi, et que tu caches au monde. Et je le plains, car tu ne seras pas facile à attraper. J'espère être aux premières loges pour les émois de Sir Malfoy»

Son ami laissa le silence envahir la pièce. La vieille odeur de joint se fondait dans celle du désodorisant bon marché, et Draco aimait ça. On était tellement loin des règles, et de son manoir que trop rangé. Les derniers mots du noir avaient été un murmure.

«-Toi aussi, Draco, tu as le droit au bonheur» reprit-il sur un son qui semblait trop solennel face à sa nature joyeuse.

Draco ne répondit rien, il doutait simplement que ce soit vrai.

•••

**C**ertaines choses n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Leurs existences même étaient une aberration, et elles n'auraient pu ne pas être là, le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux. A ses yeux, toutes ces petites choses déplacées qu'on pouvait croiser dans le métro, sur un trottoir ou dans la vie quotidienne se classait par degrés d'inutilité. Des petites boîtes dorées empaquetées sur des mètres de rayonnage qu'il ne visualisait que les yeux fermés. Etre maniaque avait peut-être du bon.

Les drag-queens, par exemple, étaient dans la dernière étagère usée en bois vernis. Quel intérêt, les drag-queens ! Pas tout à faire femme, ni homme, c'était souvent un mélange des deux particulièrement laid qui sortait ses attributs en criant "Surprise!" Et la plupart du temps, on était surpris.

Il n'était pas fermé et acceptait les différences -dans une certaine limite- mais de telles extrémités amenait à des grandes guerres et des explosions atomiques pas très esthétiques. N'y avait-il jamais eu une guerre lancée par ces hermaphrodites unisexes ? Il y mettait sa main au feu. Ou peut-être pas sa main, finalement, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Dans cette vieille bibliothèque illusoire, il y avait tout autre sorte de conneries. Comme les stylos bic. Sérieusement, un stylo bic c'était indécent, une véritable atteinte à la pudeur dont le contour plastifié obligeait les vils adolescents à faire leurs dents dessus. C'était presque pire que les chiens.

Mais s'étaler sur toutes les choses qu'il jugeait inutile serait ne jamais s'arrêter. Jamais, jamais.

Car d'après lui, la vie était un assemblage de détails sans importance, ni fondement. Non mais honnêtement, qui était assez dingue pour inventer un raton laveur ou un pissenlit ? Ou pire, un putain de gothique. Sérieusement, si Dieu il y avait, il était à jeter dans un asile. Cela traînait depuis trop longtemps.

Malheureusement il ne pouvait rien changer à ça. L'homme avait créé des putains de lave-vaisselle -la femme perdait donc tout son intérêt ?- mais n'était pas fichu de faire un escalator pour aller trouver le bon Dieu et le foutre chez les timbrés. Si seulement il n'était pas si humain et que ses compétences physiques n'étaient pas si limitées.

«Tu sais, hier j'ai vu une émission hallucinante!» Sa voix trop aiguë et tout simplement trop présente désarticulait chaque syllabe. « Franchement, le truc trop choquant qui ne sort d'on ne sait où! Alors moi, devant ma télévision, avec mon vieux pot de glace, je me suis dit que le monde était mal fichu et qu'on devrait...»

Un "Ta gueule !" avait retenti brusquement, et pour une fois cela ne venait pas de lui. Il avait fait de son possible pour mettre en évidence son agacement, pinçant ses lèvres dans une moue clairement désappointée. Il avait même laissé son pied frapper le sien avec toute la violence qu'il possédait. D'habitude, il l'aurait laissé finir sa phrase et l'aurait battue avec les livres à ses cotés, deux trois fois, par pure "inadvertance". Puis comme cela ne s'en termine jamais là, il aurait été obligé de l'assommer avec son assiette, car son crâne était devenu bien résistant au fil du temps.

Heureusement, son bras serait moins engourdi, et il n'aurait pas à sentir cette fichue odeur de désinfectant et maladie qui inondait les hôpitaux. Ah, les hôpitaux ! Vu les conditions, il faudrait mieux laisser les gens crever sur le parking.

Alors il remercia le connard qui l'avait sauvé avant de prendre ses cliques et ses claques.

«Oh, petite salope, tu t'es fait mal baiser? Tu t'es cru où connard ? Retourne dans ta campagne brouter ta maman !»Sa voix avait des tons hystériques, et ses grands yeux sombres auraient pu tuer.

Sans s'intéresser davantage au grabuge autour de lui, il s'éclipsa discrètement du petit restaurant qui dans quelques minutes ne serait qu'un monstrueux bordel. Sortir avec Pansy, c'était sortir avec une grenade, elle nous échappait des mains à tout moment -où on préférait s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible- pour faire naître de grandes catastrophes. Quand il avait appris pour Fukushima, il l'avait appelé en gueulant que c'était la moindre des choses de prévenir avant d'aller se dorer la pilule au Japon. Il avait niqué son crédit, en appelant dans le pays du sushi.

D'un geste un peu précipité et presque apeuré -elle remarquait généralement son absence en 39,4 secondes- il monta dans son petit cabriolet avant de s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Au diable, les limitations de vitesse et le code routier. Il s'appelait Draco Malfoy, et rien que pour cela il pissait sur le monde entier.

Cela restait bien sûr une image. A vrai dire, il avait déjà pissé sur quelqu'un. Un vieux type de sa classe, qui le collait un peu trop. Et quand il avait été convoqué, il avait intelligemment démontré que l'urine permettait une jolie peau. Mais tous ces idiots ne l'avaient pas écouté, soi-disant que ce n'était pas respectueux et qu'uriner sur ses compagnons de classe méritait une sanction. Oui, une sanction, et non une médaille. Le monde était décidément complètement barge. Alors depuis, il évitait et gardait son engin bien rangé. Même s'il enculait les principes moraux et le respect.

**_And falling down on your knees asking for sympathy_**_  
_**_And being caught in between all you wish for and all you seen_**_  
_**_And trying to find anything you can feel that you can believe in_**_ (x)_

La voix un peu brisée le fit presque sursauter. Il vérifia rapidement que ce n'était pas Parkinson avant de décrocher. Une infraction de plus, mais il était un Malfoy, il pouvait bien rouler sans les mains !

«Tu t'es déjà échappé ! Quel lâche !»

Cela résonna un peu trop fort, et trop moqueur à son oreille. Ni bonjour, ni merde. Comme s'il ne s'en préoccupait pas, il murmura de son ton le plus dramatique;

«Tout le monde est lâche, face à Pansy»

Si elle avait entendu cela, elle aurait affiché son sourire édentée étrangement terrifiant qu'elle n'offrait que quand il n'y avait aucune, mais vraiment aucune, raison de sourire. Un rire grave et prononcé lui répondit.

«Flint m'a amené une weed.. Faut que tu la goûtes !»

Nous y voilà. Ça voulait dire, "je suis trop foncedé mon ami, lol, viens me rejoindre car je m'ennuie comme un rat mort". Zabini était rusé. Et ils n'étaient pas amis pour rien.

Il affirma qu'il arrivait et raccrocha distraitement. Il avait pour projet d'aller rejoindre son lit moelleux d'aristocrate pédant, mais ne c'était visiblement pas pour toute suite ! Un bruit un peu inquiétant le tira de sa rêverie. Sur quoi venait-il de rouler ? Il espérait que ce n'était pas une petite vieille, planquer un cadavre lui prendrait la nuit. Sans oublier le sang sur la carrosserie, pas vraiment son goût. Il se gara, avant de sortir de sa voiture, scrutant l'obscurité. Pas de crie d'agonie, c'était déjà ça.

Sans plus attendre, il s'abaissa face à sa roue.

« Non mais j'hallucine, tu viens de niquer mon vélo ! Tu as eu ton permis dans une pochette surprise ou quoi ?»

A vrai dire, il ne l'avait pas par souci d'âge, mais se garda bien de le lui dire. Sans adresser un regard au jeune homme derrière lui qui s'égosillait plus que nécessaire, il vérifia frénétiquement l'état de sa voiture. Heureusement que son bébé n'avait rien. Après s'être assuré qu'aucun dommage important, n'était présent, il s'approcha brusquement, afin de rechercher minutieusement une trace inéxistable.

Il avait peut-être l'air totalement fou,mais il lui répliqua quand même d'une voix froide sans toutefois le regarder.

«Et qu'est-ce que ton putain de vélo foutait au milieu de la route ?»

Et voilà que son Iphone dernier cri se remettait à chanter. Parkinson, à coup sûr. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'imprévu. Mais vraiment pas du tout. Il poussa un soupir désintéressé, et après s'être rassuré sur l'état de sa magnifique grandiose voiture, il ouvrit la portière.

«Hé, blondie, tu me fais quoi là ?»

Blondie ? Blondie, ça allait à Barbie. Et Buffy, sans problème. Mais lui, il n'avait ni pieu en bois, ni prothèse mammaire. Peut-être avait-il un humour douteux ? Oui, cela devait être ça.

Agacé, il lança de sa voix la plus coupante, regard rivé avec conviction sur son siège;

«Ecoute, gros lard, tu vas apprendre que dans la vie, c'est la loi du plus fort. Ma voiture est plus forte que ton vélo, et vu comment tu en fais toute une histoire, mon porte-monnaie aussi. Je n'ai pas d'assurance, j'en ai pas besoin. Je me fous que tu aies économisé deux ans pour ton bout de ferraille, ce ne sont pas mes problèmes. Et ne m'appelle plus jamais blondie, ou je te castre.»

A la fin de cette tirade Malfoyenne purement saloparde -un Malfoy a aussi le pouvoir de créer de nouveaux adjectifs- et hautaine, il se retourna vers le garçon.

Merde, son instinct l'avait trompé, ce n'était pas un gros lard.

Deux yeux verts le fixaient avec une intensité déstabilisante. Verts. Émeraude. Dans l'excès. La couleur était trop éclatante, même à la lumière tamisée, ses yeux remplis d'un on ne sait quoi. Il remarqua discrètement sa bouche trop féminine et ourlée sur son allure sauvage, un anneau transperçant la lèvre inférieure. Ses traits étaient fins et harmonieux, pourtant son corps enrobé d'un pull trop large et d'un pantalon d'hippie -sarouel-quoi?- respirait une certaine rudesse et puissance. Ses cheveux étaient désinvoltement -si, il a le droit – éparpillés, couvrant son front et la naissance de ses épaules. Le tout donnait un truc carrément indécent et révoltant. Soit, en d'autres circonstances, il se l'aurait fait.

Il nota bien sûr avec perplexité qu'il n'avait pas l'air très heureux.

«Putain.» lâcha t-il avant que ses yeux trop verts quittent les siens. Même sa voix était foutrement envoûtante ! « Repose-moi au moins chez moi, ne me laisse pas comme ça au milieu de nulle part. J'ai rien sur moi, ni téléphone ni de quoi prendre le métro.»

Son ton était neutre, et ses prunelles verdoyantes replongèrent aussitôt dans les siens. Merde, pourquoi il le fixait avec ces yeux-là ? Il se sentait gêné. Or, un Malfoy n'était pas gêné. Il se devait d'être à l'aise en toutes circonstances. Car il était plus beau, plus riche, et plus gracieux que le reste du monde.

Il afficha une moue pensive. S'il n'avait pas été si tard, s'il n'était pas aussi fatigué et s'il n'avait pas pris autant de temps, sûrement qu'il l'aurait ramené chez lui, tel un gentleman, se courbant délicieusement.

Ou peut-être pas, finalement.

Il pourrait peut-être lui proposer de lui payer un taxi, s'il lui taillait une pipe. Ses lèvres pulpeuses autour de sa hampe.. Il prendrait sûrement la mouche.

Il s'approcha de lui, les yeux moqueurs et le visage glacial. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, et il frissonna de plaisir. Son aura, sa puissance, et sa virilité l'attirait tel un papillon autour d'une flamme. Mais il n'était pas un papillon.

« Bonne chance.»

Il regarda une dernière fois ses beaux yeux verts avant de se barrer. Finalement, ce soir, il n'irait pas rejoindre Blaise, et ses neurones s'abstiendront de tout dommage. Il se satisferait de son lit, s'endormant sur une dernière pensée pour de grands joyaux émeraude.

Le « Blondie, tu es une putain de salope ! » crié au loin le fit éclater de rire.

•••

**I**ls étaient tous nés pour quelque chose. Destinée à accomplir un but, ou à ne rien accomplir du tout. Ne rien faire et n'être personne était déjà être quelqu'un. C'était un immense paradoxe de la vie,qu'il n'avait jamais pris soin de comprendre. Car il s''en foutait royalement. La vie était illogique, et il ne souhaitait pas s'user à comprendre l'incompréhensible. Lui, il savait pourquoi il était né. Pour assouvir un besoin maternel oublié, et donnait à sa très chère lignée un joli héritier. Il était un nom, avant d'être quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Son but second, était d'emmerder le monde.

Et il aimait foutrement ça.

Faire chier chaque petite personne qui croisait sa route. L'indigné de son comportement, l'effacer de sa beauté.

Et cela devait être la marque de fabrique des Malfoy.

La seule vue de son géniteur l'insupportait. Car cela lui rappelait combien il lui ressemblait, dans ses mimiques glacées et ses petits gestes maîtrisés.

« Draco.»

Sa voix était froide, vidée par le temps, la vie. Et un masque trop puissant. Il remarqua distraitement les rides qui se creusaient et son visage fatigué. Il nota distraitement de lui offrir un lifting pour son prochain anniversaire.

Il lui accorda un regard posé, pour lui montrer qu'il avait son attention. Et cela n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Son attention était fixée sur une petit horloge coincée entre de pan de mur.

_Une horloge. Au son agaçant, persistant. Tic-tac. Au manoir, il y'en avait eu une. Grande et imposante, à l'image de son sang, travaillé finement dans l'ébène. Elle avait un certain charme, cette vieille horloge, sans qu'on puisse lui attribuer une certaine beauté. Ce n'était qu'un objet, sans âme ni pensée. Chaque fois qu'il l'avait regardé, il y voyait son Coeur, qui lui faisait Boum-Boum._

_Puis un jour, son tic-tac nerveux commença à ralentir. Un léger décalement persistant dans le temps, qui perturbait inlassablement l'instant. L'horloge devait folle ! Un jour, il se réveilla, et paf ! Elle n'était plus là, disparue comme ça. Le mur faisait un peu vide, et ce manque persistant tinta contre son âme._

_Se faufilant dans le salon, il entrevit le visage crispé de sa très chère mère. Quand elle affichait cette moue grognasse, elle perdait sa légendaire beauté, et lui, la trouvait terriblement hideuse. Son père, lui, comme toujours, restait figé, mais le pincement au niveau de sa lèvre prouvait qu'il allait exploser à tout moment. Draco, du haut de ses 6 petites années, prenait soin d'analyser les petits détails. Son petit corps se logea derrière montant de porte, son oreille à l'affût._

_« Narcissa, je ne suis pas énervé ou désintéressé. Mais il y a..quelque chose qui cloche.»_

_Son ton glacial flanchait sur la fin. Monseigneur Lucius Malfoy perdait ses moyens? Il aimait drôlement ça !_

__« Un problème, Lucius ?_»___

_La voix de sa maman adorée était crispée et droite. Il entendit de sa petite place l'inspiration tremblante de son géniteur. Dieu qu'il aurait voulu apercevoir son visage ! Mais quitter sa cachette n'était pas une bonne idée. Pour le moment._

____« Draco est..___»_______

_Sa voix s'arrêta dans un son un peu sonnant. C'était carrément jubilatoire, à ce niveau-là._

_Les mots mirent un temps, à frapper son petit corps d'enfant. Il se demanda rapidement s'il était lui aussi décalé, et qu'on allait le jeter._

_Ses pensées firent déchirées par un sanglot léger. Un rire réprimé s'éleva de sa bouche enfantine. Sa mère pleurait ! Ses ongles se logèrent dans ses petits bras, pour se refréner de jeter un oeil et réprimer son amusemant qui menaçait de s'échapper dans un torrent enjoué._

________« Mon fils n'est pas idiot !_______» S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton mi-mouillé, mi-révolté._______________

_______________Son mari laissa échapper un son agacé. Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase, et la suite était à deviner. Mais il n'aurait jamais insinué qu'un Malfoy, la chair de son sang, manque d'intelligence. Un silence s'étira, alors que les sanglots de sa mère n'en finissaient pas._______________

_______________________« Narcissa.._______» La voix du maître de famille était doucereuse et basse. Une voix qu'il ne réservait qu'à sa poule de luxe, sa jolie femme trophée. _______________________« Il est juste..Différent.______________________________» ___________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________________Le silence s'éternisa, et il se dit vaguement qu'il aimait ces discussions. Elles lui permettaient d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui, et sur ce qui l'entoure. Car à six ans, on ne savait pas qui on était. Il ignorait encore, que cette ignorance ne s'envolait pas, et serait toujours là.___________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________« Différent d'un Malfoy ou du monde entier ?______________________________» Demanda sa mère, à présent calmé.__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________Il glissa un coup d'oeil circulaire dans la pièce et trouva sa mère dans les bras aimés de son père. La réponse ne vint pas, car il n'y en avait pas besoin. Même Draco la connaissait._____________________________________________________

Le souvenir s'effaça, et il prit tardivement conscience que son père lui parlait. Il suivit sa longue tirade -monologue- en cours de route.

Une réception, où sa présence ferait bon image. Une oeuvre caritative, où la moitié des invités n'en avaient jamais entendu parler et l'autre s'en fichait. Encore un jeu d'apparence. Et comme son père le connaissait bien, il lui demanda de rester calme, et de ne pas créer d'événement tout particulier.

Il lui disait, sous des propos enrobés, de la fermer et de se cacher sous son enveloppe charnelle qui elle, passait.

Il n'attendit pas qu'il ait fini de déblatérer, et s'en alla après avoir discrètement murmuré.

« C'est ça, oui. Je serais là. Si c'est tout, je m'en vais, tu permets ?»

_______________••_______________•

(x) Alors oui, sa sonnerie de portable est de Joseph Arthur, In the sun. J'ai trouvé que ça lui allait plutôt bien,et à vrai dire je recommande ce son qui est tout fabuleux.


End file.
